Just Wait
by LOLiMMaOrAnGE
Summary: Rin Kagami is an outcast at Voca High. Len Kagamine on the other hand has got to be the school's most popular player. When Len asks Rin to talk to him after school, what will happen? What will those two think of each other? NON TWINCEST. Please R
1. The Note

**Hey guys~! I kinda started running out of idea's form my other story, so I decided to make a new one to get me in the spirit for writing again :O Ok so this is sorta based off of the song "Spice!" by Len Kagamine. But anyways here's the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vocaloids, Utauloids, etc. that are used in this story. Neither do I own any songs, or brands used in this story.**

**Edit: If you guys are also a fan of the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull, then maybe could you offer some ideas for my story? It's called "Friends Forever" ;3**

**Enjoy~! :3**

**NOTE: NON TWINCEST.**

**Prologue:**

Rin Kagami is an outcast at Voca High. Len Kagamine on the other hand has got to be the school's most popular player. When Len asks Rin to talk to him after school, what will happen? What will those two think of each other?

**Chapter 1: The Note****.**

**Rin POV:**

I was walking to school as I usually do, me the outcast of Voca High. I am Rin Kagami. I just transferred to Voca High at the second term, but as usual people just saw me as "one of those worthless people", as if I'd care though. I walked into the classroom and sat all the way in the back. Today was just _too_ predictable.

First, Everyone would come in all lively talking about "The Populars".

Second, Len Kagamine, the school's BIGEST player (and asshole) walks in and everyone crowds around him.

And lastly, The teacher, Ms. Megurine will walk in, whack the board with a book, sit down, and start class.

And that's how it always happens. Never changed... at least as long as I've been here. I just don't see what they seen in that Len guy though. He's a total jerk, and he just seduces you. He hasn't had a relationship for at least I don't know... a week? Yeah. If you're not going to date someone you actually _love_ then what's the point?

Ms. Megurine started talking about Trigonometry, but I wasn't even listening. I was just waiting for school to get out... but I knew that wouldn't be for about 6 and a half hours.

**{****([Time Skip])}**

**7th period Science:**

It was the middle of science class when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked around to see who threw it to me, and I saw _HIM_ smirking at me. God this has got to be good. I opened it and read:

Meet me in the art room after school.

I looked at Len as if the sky was falling. Why in the world would he want to meet me? I wrote "why" and threw it back. Now I just need to wait for his reply... WAIT. Why would I even care if he replied? Oh my god. He threw it back after a few minutes. It read:

If you come I'll explain ok?

I sighed and wrote "fine". I waited until the teacher turned his back to us and threw it, god what does that no-good player want? I waited for the bell to ring and started to pack up. As I left the room I caught a quick glance at Len. As usual he was surrounded by girls with a certain tealette hugging him around the neck.

I coughed to keep myself from throwing up and walked to the art room. I waited about 10 minutes, and when he didn't show up, I decided to just listen to my IPod. I sat on the counter by the window and listened to my music. After about 5 minutes I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Len standing there. He walked in and closed the door, as I put my IPod away.

I stood up and walked towards him. I kept my face straight... couldn't show weakness I guess? I don't know.

"So what did you want?" I crossed my arms and looked him dead in the eyes. I just noticed how much we look alike... he just has a deeper shade of eyes. Pfffft he's very shota-ish. "Well? Are you just going to stand there? What did you need? If it's nothing then I'm going home."

"Well..." All of a sudden the art room door slammed open. Haha... perfect timing eh...? I facepalmed.

"Seriously? Now?" I sighed and looked up to see the leek freak standing at the door looking as if she was about to cry. God what is it now?

"Len? Is it true that you dumped me?" She ran over and latched onto his arm like a leach. Leek... leach... horrible simile. Anyways... I looked from Len to the leek freak. In a way, I actually feel bad for Len. He sighed.

"Hatsune will you get off of me?" He sounded pretty irritated. Well I guess I would be too at this point... "And yes it's true. You were just too clingy." Wow way to put it bluntly? The tealette cried and ran out of the room. Um... no comment?

"So anyways mister I-dump-girls-as-bluntly-as-possible what do you want?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. It's been fricken 30 minutes already, and I have homework I got to get done.

"Right. I need to ask you something." He looked pretty serious at this point.

"Talk away." He started leaning in towards me. I could feel his body heat... he was so close. I couldn't help but blush. His face was about half an inch from mine… not even. I gulped. He started to move slowly towards me again. God if he doesn't stop this I'm going to die! I closed my eyes, I was as red as a tomato, maybe even redder.

**Well, here's the prologue and first chapter~! I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. R&R~!**


	2. White Rabbit

**LOL Wow I got a lot more reviews than expected especially for the first chapter XD Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed, so here's the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vocaloids, Utauloids, etc. that are used in this story. Neither do I own any songs, or brands used in this story.**

**Edit: If you guys are also a fan of the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull, then maybe could you offer some ideas for my story? It's called "Friends Forever" ;3**

**The replies to reviews are down at the bottom, so look out for those~!**

**Enjoy ;3**

**Key:**

_Flashback_

**Dream**

**Authors Note**

**Chapter 2: The white rabbit.**

**Len POV:**

I leaned in closer to her face. Why am I doing this...? I never really realized how good she looked until the other day...

**{****([Flash Back])}**

_I was walking home when I saw a flash of white disappear behind a bush. What was that? I got curious so I decided to follow it. I turned a corner and saw a girl kneeling down to a patch of flowers. She had on the Voca High uniform, and had a big white bow in her hair. Her bangs were held aside by four white hair clips: two on the left and two on the right._

_I recognized her from my school... Rin Kagami I think? She's the transfer student from the beginning of second term. I never really noticed how beautiful she was up until now. All of a sudden my phone buzzed. I slipped it out of my pocket and looked at it. Ugg__,__ its Hatsune. I quickly walked away and answered my phone._

"_Sup?" I answered it. I guess you could say I'm losing interest in her. She's just too clingy and whiny…_

"_Leeeeennnnnn~ where are you?" She whined into the phone. God so annoying. _

"_Walking home… why?" I bet she's going to drag me off "shopping" or whatever. I hate it._

"_I wanted to go shopping~! Wanna come?" See? Told you. _

"_Sorry, can't I'm busy tonight. Gotta go see ya." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I took out my keys and unlocked my house door. I walked in and threw my bag on the couch. Suddenly a white bow and some barrettes popped up in my head… why and I thinking of her? God I should take a shower. My phone buzzed again. I got a text from Kaito…_

_Kaito: Dude you know where Hatsune is? I need to ask her something…_

_I texted back: No and I really couldn't care less… wait I think she went shopping. What do you want to ask her?_

_I walked up to my room and got the shower running. I checked my phone before I got in. Not text… now time to shower._

_**{**__**([Time Skip])}**_

_I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my torso. I check my phone… I got a text._

_Kaito: Nothing much… wait are you even interested in her anymore? I was going to ask her if she wanted to watch a movie with my and some friends I got over. Wanna come too?_

_I wrote back: Yeah... kinda lost interest. Go for it I really couldn't care… tomorrow I'm going to talk to her about it. And sorry, busy tonight. I'll cya tomorrow._

**{****([Flash Back End])}**

And that's how I got here… about to kiss with White Rabbit here. I looked into her azure blue eyes for a second, and then pressed my lips against her soft ones. I could hear her heart pounding… or was it mine? We stood there for a second, then she pulled away blushing madly. The all I felt was a sting on my cheek.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She yelled. I guess I did horrible timing? My hand reached up and held my cheek. I look up and stared straight at her. She didn't see what I was doing did she? I sighed.

"I guess you are too dense to understand why…" I mumbled, barely audible. She stared at me.

"Huh? Right I guess you are just a player. If all you wanted to do was harass me, then bug off. Find one of your fangirls and make out with her." She turned around and grabbed her bag the started towards the door. I guess something inside me just snapped. I lunged forward and grabbed her hand… it was actually really soft and warm… wait what the hell am I thinking? I pulled her towards me and grasped her in a hug. God hope no one's watching…

**Rin POV:**

The next thing I knew I was being hugged by Len Kagamine. Who the hell does he think he is? I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just squeezed tighter. I let out a small yelp. By how he looks, you never would of guess he was really strong… I looked up at his eyes. They actually looked sincere for once. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I turned scarlet. I barely even knew him! Ok maybe he was really good looking… and hot at first glance… but wait what the hell am I thinking? He's the school's biggest player!

"How do I know I can trust you?" I snorted. "Riiiggghhhtt. You're _only_ the school's biggest player." How could I trust a guy like him when it comes to love? All he knew how to was seduce girls, that's it. His grip on me loosened, and I managed to get out. I looked at him. He seemed a bit hurt. It was true.

"How come you can't trust me?" He looked into my eyes… it kinda feels like he's gazing into my soul… erah! Creepy…

"Common, you're the school's biggest player. You've never really even had a girlfriend for more than a week as far as I've heard. If you don't even love the person then why bother dating them?" His expression was unreadable, but I don't even care at this point. "If that was all you wanted, then I'm going home. Cya." I turned around and walked out of the room. What is this feeling I have inside me? Why do I feel… why do I feel guilty? God I wish I didn't even meet this guy…. Or do I?

**Well, here's the next chapter~! I hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry if it's a bit short 3**

**Now Reply time~! (LOL Only two replies XD)**

**Guest (A guest ll3)" Lol thanks~ It's only my second fic, so it's probably not as good as the other people's XD And thanks for reviewing~!**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Lol that's very kind of you to say XD I was thinking about whether or not to do a Len's POV for that chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys with a little cliffy xD This one is pretty much Len so I hope you like~!**

**Well I'm glad you guys like this, and sorry again if it's too short 3 But anyways~ Please R&R!**


	3. Surprise Party!

**OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in like forever u I've been a bit busy lately so yeah... Well here's the disclaimer****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vocaloids, Utauloids, etc. that are used in this story. Neither do I own any songs, or brands used in this story.**

**Edit: If you guys are also a fan of the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull, then maybe could you offer some ideas for my story? It's called "Friends Forever" ;3**

**Enjoy ;3**

**Key:**

_Flashback_

**Dream**

**Authors Note**

**Enjoy~ :3**

**Chapter 3: Surprise Party!**

**Rin POV:**

Once I had gotten home I decided to take a nice warm shower to clear my head a little bit. God why the hell did he do that?! It kinda pisses me off. It was my first kiss too, common! I really hate guys now.

Why I got out of the shower I noticed I had gotten a text. "Unknown Number". I wonder who it's from...? I have like no "friends" at school so that's ruled out. I looked at the text and it read:

"Hey Rin! I don't really think you know me that well, but I'm in your class. My name's Kagene Rui, I hope we can be friends ^^"

What the hell... I know that name somewhere... She said that she's in my class so I guess I know her? I've never really talked to her though. I guess I'll reply.

"Uh... Hey? No one's really ever talked to me, you need something?"

While waiting for her reply I decided to get some orange juice. I ran downstairs and opened the fridge. OH. MY. GOD. We're out for orange juice damn it. I'll have to go shopping later...

I walked back up to my room to see my phone flashing. I looked at it, and I got a reply from Rei? Rui? I don't care. I looked at the text: "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I was invited to… I kinda don't want to go all alone"

A party? Well as long as they have orange juice I really don't care. I text back "Fine, I'll go… Just make sure they have orange juice." And send. I guess it won't be all that bad going. As long as _he's_ not there I'm good. I walked over to my closet and looked in. What should I wear? I looked at my phone, noticing I got another text.

"Ok, cool :) It starts at 6, so meet at the park around 5:45?" I looked over at my alarm clock; it's about 4:15 right now. Still have quite a bit to go, unfortunately. Quickly, I text her back.

"Fine by me~ exactly whose party is this? Wanna know before I go yah know?" I slipped on my flip flops, and slid my cell into my back pocket. May as well stop by the store while I'm waiting to meet Rui. Looking in the mirror, I checked my hair, and then proceeded to exit through my bedroom door.

Ahh, the weather's pretty nice tonight! Lately it's been fairly cold, so I haven't gotten out much. About half way to the convenience store, I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket, flipping it open.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to mention whose party it was, sorry! Do you know Kagene Rei-kun from class 2-A? He's the one throwing it so yeah…" Kagene? Are they related in any way…? Ah, who knows? Seems like there's a lot of people in this school with the same last know, yet have no blood relations. Without putting much thought into the message, I sent back "Ah, ok".

Just as I slipped my phone into my pocket, I arrived at the store. Anyone else just love that moment when you walk under the door, and you feel all that cool air being blown at you? I know I sure do. Now, to the juice isle!

Some-what jogging slash speed walking, I made my way towards where all the juice was (Haha *cough*thatswhatshesaid*cough*). ANYWAYS. I grabbed the carton of orange juice and put in my mini-basket. While I'm here, might as well restock on fruit. I grabbed some oranges and bananas and set them in the basket. Am I the only one who thinks these are seriously awkward fruit? If you know what I mean.

As I headed towards the checkout counter, I pulled my phone out; it's almost 4:50. While waiting in line, I quickly check VocaPage- Mobile. No new messages, unfortunately.

"Hey, you Rin?" It took me a minute to register that that was being addressed towards me. I put my phone back in my pocket and quickly tuned around. The girl before me had long, pink hair. She was roughly four inches taller than me (Okay, okay, I'm short. Have a problem with that?), and had light blue eyes. Slowly, I nodded.

"And… you are?" She looked at me, probably _observing._

"Megurine Luka, I'm in your class?" Wow. There's a lot of people in my class that I never even knew about.

"I see. Need somethin'?"

"Not really, just didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah," I lifted up my basket, showing her its contents. "It was the juice." She lifted up a bag that held… tuna? Okay then. Turning around, I noticed it was almost my time up at the register. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket, and looked at the time. 5:00. Ugg still have forever. Then, it dawned on me. How the HELL did that Rui chick get my number? That _so_ isn't creepy.

Looking up from my phone, I quickly moved up, setting my stuff on the counter. After the lady scanned it all, I nodded good-bye to Luka and started back home.

Once I got back, I put everything away, and got my long (ish?) awaited glass of orange juice. The joy! Looking at my phone (again) I checked the time. It is now officially 5:33. I should probably be going soon...

Quickly, I ran up to my room, and got changed. I had on an orange t-shirt and black shorts. Instead on my white bow and clips, this time I used black. To match my outfit, I also had on black and orange converse. Perfect. Shoving my phone in my back pocket, I ran out of the house and headed towards the park.

Upon arrival, I saw a girl with short, black hair (kind of like mine) with gold eyes. She was wearing a black tube top with gold shorts and a pair of beige sandals. In her hair she had a white bow, yet it flowed out sideways, not upwards like mine. So _this _is Kagene Rui. I remember seeing her a few times; she sits in the front row I think. She smiles towards me.

"Hello Rin-chan." Chan? That's new.

"Yo…Ready to go?" In some sick, twisted, and awkward, of course, type of way this seems like a date. Okay, I did NOT just say that. Erase your mind. _Now._ While walking to this Rei guy's house, we talked about a variety of things; the science project that's due a week from now, favorite songs, recent events, shit like that.

"Oh yeah, this reminds me. How exactly did you get my number…?" I looked towards Rui, expecting an answer.

"Your number? Kagamine-kun was handing out a bunch of numbers to people when we were leaving class the other day, and somehow I ended up with yo-"

"WAIT. What the hell?! How the hell did that damn bastard get my number?" I looked over at my timid companion. "Oh yeah, sorry for interrupting."

"Oh, it's fine." She lightly kicked a rock, watching how far it went. "Kagamine-kun does that a lot. I think he gets them from Akita-san."

"Akita?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"Akita Neru. She's in class 2-D. She knows anything about anyone. If you want to know something, she'll tell you- with a price of course. Sometimes Kagamine-kun gets a bunch of random people's numbers from her and passes them out. I guess it's just some fun game of his?"

"I see. She hang around with that Hatsune crowd?" Rui nodded. As the topic came to a close, we arrived at Rei's house. It was a _very_ nice house if I should say so myself. Big, the front lawn was very taken care of, and there were various plants. We walked up to the front door and Rui rang the doorbell.

After about three seconds, the door opened. The one standing there look amazingly like Rui herself. He had some-what messy yet taken care of, black hair and the same golden eyes. He wore a black, short-sleeved button up shirt and jeans. Around his right wrist was a gold and black wrist-band. Behind him, was a fairly tall guy with teal hair. He looked A LOT like the leek freak. Great.

"Hey Rui" The guy with the black hair, Rei I'm guessing greeted.

"Hello Rei-kun. This is Rin-chan." Rui motioned towards me next to her.

"Yo." I nodded my head in greeting towards Rei. He motioned for us to come in, so we did. There weren't very many people there. Over on the couch there was a girl a guy with red hair and eyes. The girl had like twin drills on her head, and the guy had a single pony tail, which was somewhat curled itself. It seemed as if they were playing a game.

Over by the kitchen counter, there was that leek freak look-a-like and a few girls. One of the girls had long dirty-blonde hair in a side pony tail and golden eyes. The other two looked somewhat alike. One, I recognized as Megpoid Gumi, with her bright, green hair. The other girl had green hair as well, but it was shorter.

I looked over a Rui. It looks like she was talking happily with Rei-kun. Psh, so much for not wanting to come alone. **(A/N LOL…)** Turning around, I decided to go out back. It looks like there's people out there, so I guess it wouldn't matter much. I slid open the back door and stepped out. It's pretty nice out here, a pool, a full out lawn, patio furniture, a BBQ, this guy's got everything.

Scanning the yard, I looked over to the corner and saw someone. Curse me for having poor eye sight. I squinted, trying to get a better picture on who that might be.

…..

Blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes.

Shit.

**Haha another chapter is up :) About the "Thatswhatshesaid" thing, I AM SO SORRY xD Couldn't help myself~ **

**ANYWAYS. How'd you guys like it? Who do you think Rin saw in the corner of Rei's yard? R&R I would love to see your answers :D I'll be working on the next chapter, and should be up by Saturday, Sunday at the latest.**

**QUESTION TIME: In the next chapter, there's gonna be karaoke! Duets, and people singing alone! Sooo who do you want to sing? What songs do you want to hear? R&R, and I'll be waiting to hear :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES! (*Cough*Theresnotverymanybutwhatever*Cough*)**

**lizzieRLK- Haha thanks :) I hope you enjoy this chapter ^u^ Thanks for the review :)**

**cristal12997- I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to upload D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now that school's out, I'll probably be updating A LOT more. Thank you for the review :)**

**WELP That's all folks ;D I'll be updating ASAP, and I wanna hear those oppinions!**


End file.
